Cálido
by Matsumoto-sukone
Summary: "Todo está bien... todo estará bien... estoy contigo... no hagas locuras... vive por mí...estoy a tu lado" "No temas, no te abandone" . . . . . Advertencia/Spoiler/Aclaración •Bungou Stray Dogs (y sus personajes) no me pertenece; derechos reservados a Kafka Asagiri. Solamente me pertenece la historia. •Muerte de un personaje. •One-Shot.


La vida no es para siempre y eso es algo que hay que tener presente. No es algo que podamos comprar y por esa razón hay que saber valorar las cosas que te brinda.

En aquella habitación blanca, específicamente en la camilla que se encontraba cerca de la ventana yacía un joven el cual sus finos cabellos cubrían su rostro pálido, sus ojos sellados para siempre, su mente en un "sueño" profundo, sus labios y toda su piel había perdido su color, y una fina sabana lo cubría casi de cuerpo completo.

A un lado de la camilla un triste chico el cual –en su rostro- mostraba un dolor profundo, arrepentimiento total y para terminar, un corazón lastimado que posiblemente no pueda repararse o si quiera, volver a amar. Su mirada decaída, intenta aguantar las ganas de romperse en llanto frente a su difunto amado; después de todo, a él no le hubiera gustado ver como se derrumbaba. Una de sus manos viajo a la mejilla del paciente y la otra hacía su mano derecha.

Quería creer que era una pesadilla de la cual despertaría; su novio lo despertaría y le proporcionaría un corto beso en su mejilla peguntándole «¿Qué sucede?» y le respondería "nada importante, solo tuve un mal sueño" sin más vueltas al asunto se prepararían para asistir a su trabajo, no sin darse antes darse el lujo de recibir algún mimo por parte de su amado.

Luego, al caer la noche se preguntarían cómo estuvo su día mientras preparaban la cena al igual que aprovecharían para hablar de cosas triviales. Y finalmente dormir acurrucados para esperar el siguiente día y volver a repetir su rutina.

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro para caer en la mano del pobre chico que tuvo la grata suerte de que su vida haya sido arrebatada de esa manera.

La vida se estaba encargando de reprocharle pocas cosas que no supo valorar de su –ahora- difunta pareja.

 _¿Qué irónicos somos los humanos, no? Obtenemos lo que deseamos pero al momento nos arrepentimos._

Varias veces en el pasado había deseado muerto al chico -que le había quitado el puesto de ser el pupilo de cierto castaño suicida- del cual ahora, había caído enamorado.

Oh, cuanto se arrepentía en estos momentos de haber deseado aquello.

Luego, siendo novios mucho después, no tenía la intención de tomar la iniciativa de proporcionarle alguna muestra de afecto ya que pensaba que su _jinko_ loteníapresente, y era cierto pero no estaba de más un detalle de vez en cuando.

De su aniversario ni se acordaba, cosa que ponía en cierta forma triste a su pareja pero preparaba algo especial con la excusa « ¿por qué no? Hoy es un buen día».

Más lagrimas resbalaban de sus tristes orbes y apretaba con mayor fuerza la mano de quién fue alguna –y única- vez su más grande amor. Sus sollozos no se hacen esperar y finalmente se derrumba por completo…

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas retroceder el tiempo y remediar las cosas con su amado; deseaba corresponderle a cada mimo que recibía, tomar la iniciativa y hacerle saber lo loco que lo traía, celebrar con el su aniversario correctamente sin que fuese disfrazado y de ser posible, eliminar aquel deseo por el cual ahora sufría. Quería hacer tantas cosas con él…

Pero ya era tarde…

Desenfrenadamente llora mientras que intenta buscar alguna señal de vida en la mano de su albino, alguna sensación cálida que le dé señal de que aún permanece con él, pero sabe que es imposible y todavía se aferra más a su creencia, y aun así es más doloroso de lo que piensa. Susurra su nombre una y otra vez pero sus esperanzas vuelven a caer.

Acerca su rostro al pecho del albino mientras que (con cuidado) lo abraza, buscando algún latido proveniente de su corazón. Llora como un niño, el dolor y la opresión de su pecho es desgarrador. Le hacía falta sentirlo, pesé a que estaba junto a él.

— _Atsushi…Atsushi…mi Atsushi…mi Jinko…—_ repite una y otra vez inútilmente su nombre y recibe como respuesta un silencio que, de alguna forma lo tranquiliza; siente un aura cálida rodearlo y escucha un leve susurro que logra consolarlo…

"Todo está bien… todo estará bien… estoy contigo… no hagas locuras… vive por mí…estoy a tu lado"

" _No temas, no te abandone"_

••• ••• ••• •••

N/A: ¡Hola! este es mi primer fanfic que he escrito y dudaba si compartirlo o no pero pues aquí esta .w. Me disculpo si hay alguna falta de ortografía y me ayudaría si pudieran señalarla; también si hay un ship (de BSD) que les gustaría que escribiera (lo cual dudo) pueden hacérmelo saber.

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer ;w;

¡Nos vemos en otro fanfic!

•Escrito: 24 de Julio del 2017

•Publicado: 05/12 de Agosto del 2017


End file.
